The Legend of Daniel'Danny' Ocean
by Itsahopeforallthehopeless
Summary: Sometimes cons go bad it happens,after being in the business for so many years it either way no man how many times you have tricked and alluded it will always get the best of you. It's like the mafia you're in until you die that's the only way out, you can say you're retired but that never lasts the thrill is too addicting. So Place Your Bets, Warning: Main Character Death


Disclaimer: I don't own the Ocean's Trilogy movies...which are amazing, funny and confusing until the end.

**New Jersey 2012**

Sometimes cons go bad it happens, after being in the business for so many years it either way no man how many times you have tricked and alluded it will always get the best of you.

It's like the mafia you're in until you die that's the only way out, you can say you're retired but that never lasts the thrill is too addicting.

Danny Ocean was a smart man but, smart men can also make mistakes than can lead to their downfall.

Danny Ocean never ever worked solo, it was sloppily and amateurism to do so, the last time he'd worked alone he was twenty-one years old just getting in the business.

This was what was running through Danny's head as he sat tied to the chair in the abandoned marina warehouse in New Jersey.

He was being held captive by a man named Joseph Teilor and his many men, Danny was kicking himself for being so stupid he thought he could work this job alone.

But over the years he had become accustomed to Rusty picking up on any flaws in their plans and bringing them to his attention.

The con had seemed simple enough, Joseph Teilor was a millionaire that had a cat-burglar crew stole jewelry from his guests in his hotel and replace with costume jewelry through his casino.

Danny had paid off a man who worked inside to distract Teilor while the FBI got anonymous tip about a robbery crew doing at job at the Teilor Hotel.

See this would have worked if Danny had investigated the man he'd paid off better, but Danny had been in a rush he was quite low on cash,As it turned out the man he'd paid was Joseph Teilor's younger brother Nicholas.

Nicholas double crossed him by pocketing the money and ratting Danny out to his older brother.

Dann ended up walking into a trap and they captured him, So that was how he ended up in this warehouse thinking over his multiple errors.

The warehouse door creaked open and Teilor strutted in his brother at his side like a love-struck puppy.

"So Daniel Ocean are you ready to die" Teilor drawled. pulling on a pair of gloves.

"It depends on if you're ready to die also" Danny replied. pretending to be bored as if this was wasting his time.

"bold words for a man about to die, most are begging or praying to God for mercy by now" Teilor remarked while loading rounds into his gun.

Joseph unclicked the safety on the gun and pointed it at Danny,"now would you like an open or closed casket funeral, providing your body is found at all".

"just so you know if you kill me i know many people who will hunt you down for it" Danny let the threat hang in the air.

"it that supposed to convince me not to kill you, nice try Ocean but we know the same people" Joseph laughed.

"That may be true but they like me better than you" Danny replied feeling like he'd said that before sometime in his life.

"I'm going to kill you now, Mr. Ocean say goodbye" Joseph nodded to his brother to leave the room, he wanted there to be no witnesses.

"so be it kill me then" Danny said calmly without a hint of fear in his voice.

The gunshot echoed in the empty warehouse, Danny saw his life flash before his eyes, "I'm sorry Rusty" he whispered before the first of the bullets slammed into his chest.

_-/

**California 2012**

Rusty Ryan had a feeling something was wrong as soon as he woke up this morning.

It was a nagging nervous feeling of something wrong that stayed with him all day.

He brushed it off as being paranoid, but that evening he began to get worried Danny was late checking in.

They checked in with each other every three-five weeks just to say hey and let each other know they were still alive.

It was one of the two security measures they had in place the other was a notecard that they each kept somewhere on their body that had instructions to call the other if they were gravely injured or worse dead.

Twenty-four hours later Danny still hadn't checked in, Rusty knew then something was terribly wrong.

So when his phone rang an unknown number, he was almost prepared for the news delivered from the other end.

The phone slipped from his fingers and for the second time in his life Rusty cried, Danny was dead never to come waltzing in the door saying "hey Rus, I got us a con".

Rusty cried for a long time and for two days he just laid there on the bed feeling no urge to face the world without Danny.

Though he knew he would have to get up sometime soon to go identify the body and the morgue and see if it was true, then there was telling the others.

Rusty didn't know why the thought of seeing if it was true passed through his mind, It was obviously Danny's body if they had called his number and the morgue had verified the scar on his left shoulder and the pair of dice tattoo on his right arm.

Rusty remembered the day , Dan had gotten the tattoo it was shortly after they had met and become friends.

_**Nevada 1984**_

_Rusty and Danny had been walking down the sidewalk, when Danny asked spotting a tattoo parlor."you ever think about getting at tattoo, Rus?"._

"_once, wasn't sure what to get though" Rusty replied._

"_If i got a tattoo, i'd get a pair of lucky dice," Danny remarked._

"_you want to get a tattoo now?" Rusty said catching on._

"_why not" Danny shrugged and Rusty shook his head and grinned at his friend._

_So Danny got that tattoo and eventually convinced Rusty to get the same one._

_**London 1986**_

"_you are not getting away from me this time" Lewis Barnes cackled gleefully at Rusty and Danny._

_Rusty and Danny had been managing very well to avoid the private detective hired by the man they'd conned but never the less he'd caught up with them._

_Lewis Barnes thought it was his lucky day he'd cornered two conmen on the bridge with no escape but jumping into the icy wintry waters below._

"_Don't move" Lewis barked at them pointing his gun._

"_does it look like we're trying to move, Come on think here man we have nowhere to go" Danny said trying to distract the man._

"_but down, there's always down" Rusty added playing along._

_Danny nodded,"yeah but then we'd have to jump and i don't want to do that"._

_Rusty nodded in response,"good point there, didn't think of that"._

"_besides we'd have to be suicidal to jump anyway" Danny said._

"_Shut up already" Lewis interrupted these two were getting on his nerves._

"_we're just discussing how well you have trapped us" Danny told him._

"_i must add it was quite marvelous work, don't you say Danny" Rusty interjected._

_Lewis looked between the two they were confusing him quite well, these were the friendliest criminals he'd ever met but he also got the feeling they were messing with him too._

"_Stop It, stop talking" Lewis demanded._

_Unknowingly to Lewis the two criminals had been distracting him purposely to get closer to the bridge's railing._

"_well we'd love to stick around longer but people to see places to go" Danny said._

_Before Lewis could do anything Danny had grabbed hold of Rusty by his wrist and they jumped backwards into the icy water._

_Lewis fired a shot at them as they jumped, It missed Rusty by a hair but hit Danny in his left shoulder._

_The bullet went through and the pain was numbed by the frigid water they were engulfed in._

_Danny and Rusty swam underwater as long as they could before they clambered onto the riverbank._

_Next they booked a room at a motel to shower and dry off before they got the hell out of London._

_Rusty stitched up Danny's wound, that's probably why he ended up with the scar later on._

_Jumping into frigid water has it's upsides and downsides, The upside was they escaped the downside was they both came down with horrible colds afterwards._

-/-

**New Jersey 2012**

Eventually Rusty forced himself to get up and head to New Jersey, he told nobody where he was going.

Not like he had anybody to tell anyway Danny was the only one who cared about him, well the others probably did too but Danny knew him the best.

Rusty always knew what Danny was thinking that's how they both became so good at planning and finishing each other's sentences.

The morgue assistant Jacob Burns lead Rusty to the back room where they had Danny's body lying on a table.

Rusty looked at the man lying on the table and he felt like throwing up It was Danny for sure.

But not the Danny he remembered this Danny lying here was pale, unmoving and expressionless, well actually the body seemed to be wearing Danny's game face.

"were you close" Jacob asked judging from Rusty's reaction.

Rusty felt like punching the man what kind of bullsh*t question was that of course they were close why would he come to identify Danny otherwise.

"we were like brothers" Rusty said honestly.

"did you find any identification on him" Rusty asked.

"no sir, we didn't we were hoping you could help with that" Jacob replied.

Rusty sighed heavily glancing at the tattoo of 'lucky dice', "His name is Daniel James Ocean, Birthdate May 6 1961, 51 years old".

"how did he die" Rusty demanded.

"i'm not allowed to disclose that information" Jacob said.

Rusty grabbed Jacob by his shirt,"you better damn well tell me right now or i might get angry".

"fourteen gunshots to the chest" Jacob gasped out.

Rusty saw red his best friend had been murdered and excessively shot whoever did this was going to pay if it was the last thing Rusty did.

But Rusty knew he would need help, It was time to inform the team of Danny's death.

-/-/-

**California 2012**

Livingston, Turk, Virgil, Linus, Saul, Yen, Basher, Reuben and Frank were gathered at Reuben's house waiting for Rusty.

They suspected Rusty had a job for them and they were curious to why Danny hadn't been the one to contact them.

Rusty came into the room he looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in days and his clothes were rumpled and his shirt was buttoned unevenly.

"Rusty" Reuben said in surprise at his apprentice.

"Danny is dead" Rusty told them bluntly.

They all began to chatter, "rusty what do you mean Danny's dead" Saul demanded.

"He was murdered, shot fourteen times" Rusty explained and the room fell silent.

"we're going to get the man who killed him, if you want out say it now" Rusty informed them.

Nobody backed out Danny was their friend and a good man too.

The others were quite worried about Rusty he didn't seem to care what happened anymore if he got caught anymore.

The team formed a complex plan worthy to have come from the mind of Danny Ocean, They took down Joseph and Nicholas Teilor.

But they didn't kill them instead sent the brothers to jail, There was enough criminals in jail who had worked or were friends with Danny that it would be surprising the Teilors lasted a month.

Reuben put together a fancy funeral for Danny and saying he deserved it and afterward the team went their separate ways.

It took many years but Rusty recovered from losing his best friend and he found a girl and settled down just like Danny had told him to do many years ago.

Saul and Reuben passed away from old age a year after Danny's death, Livingston had been arrested and sent to jail.

Yen had went back to his family in China and now opened a dry cleaning business and Basher well the last they heard he was somewhere in Italy.

Frank was back to dealing blackjack in the casinos and Virgil was working as a mechanic somewhere in Tennessee.

Linus was in New York doing odd jobs for his father still and Turk had moved to Hawaii to be with his daughter rumor was he'd become a cop.

Ocean's Eleven was gone just like that but they'd made mark in history, there would never be anything like them again or Danny Ocean.

Perhaps some would try to be but they wouldn't be remembered as those Eleven were.

Danny Ocean was still alive in those Eleven hearts and a twelfth one...Tess's she loved Danny for the rest of her life.

This why Danny Ocean never worked solo it was always a huge mess.

**THE END**

**a/n please review if you read this i worked really hard and no i need to go do something happy because this story made me sad.**

Also I'm a big Hawaii Five-0 fan so if you caught where Turk went He's now Detective Danny Williams. 


End file.
